User talk:Hellotharxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hellotharxx page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 00:33, 2012 March 10 Sloshedtrain 03:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't create anything just to create it, this can be seen as pointsgaming and will get you banned. Thank you for your time. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 02:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews What does that picture on "The Board" have to do with the pasta? It seems you just put it there just to put it there. Reply soon or it's being taken off the pasta. Love Jabronis 04:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 23:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:hey! It's always nice to hear from another fan- I mean... admirer of my pastas. I would write more, but sadly, I'm a 'young' student, and my schedule is very crowded. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 06:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) When you are a female MLP addict, its called pegasister, not brony. Just informing you! :) Hellur , wanna hear a creepy story??? 12:15, April 3, 2012 (UTC) OOHHH!!! haha i didn't know that xD hehe :3 03:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop adding the Category People to pages that are not about people or that just have people in them but they are not the main focus, like a video game pasta. But serious, you added People to a MLP page. Stop that. ClericofMadness 20:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC)